Cortes Kills Oslo Oneshot
by Minimewtwo
Summary: How much can a Pirate Captain take before snapping? Rated for alcohol and i guess violence.


**_A/N_**  
_Just a onesot I finally managed to get up here after I finished cursing my inabillity to grow a money tree.  
Hope you like it, as always all kinds of reviews are welcome even if it's just to say "hi, how ya been?"

* * *

_

**Cortes Kills Oslo - Oneshot**

Cortes was drunk and he knew it but the day's battle had been unexpectedly harsh, they had attacked a water transporter being escorted by five patrollers but as soon as they attacked dozens more appeared out of nowhere surprising the pirates, this cost Cortes the lives of five good men. With the arrival of even more Sphere reinforcements they were made to retreat, to run away with their tails between their legs.

Cortes staggered out of the bar into the cool dusk air of Pueto Angle, a scowl planted firmly on is face daring anyone to annoy him.  
The battle may have been harsh but what had been worse was having to be the one to inform the the five dead men's families of their deaths. One by one Cortes went to each of the five men's homes to carry out his grim duty, he remembered each of the family members reactions to his news; crying, screaming, shouting, fainting and in the case of the final man's wife Cortes received a slap to the face before the grief stricken woman collapsed to her knees sobbing.

Cortes swayed a little as he stood in the middle of the road listening to the siren that signaled the approach of the sphere, he felt someone tugging at his arm and turned to see Wayan frantically trying to pull him into an alleyway before the Sphere's ships arrived. Cortes stumbled and tripped as he allowed Wayan to drag him into an alley and behind some junk that would serve him well as a hiding place, Cortes lent against and slid down the stone wall behind him and sat staring blankly at the ground. He vaguely heard Wayan telling him to stay put obviously noticing that he was in no fit state to help hide all traces of Rebel Pirate activity.  
Activity that ended up with him constantly being badgered by Patrucci, like that afternoon in the bar just after Cortes had finished informing the five dead men's families. Cortes had been halfway through his first drink when Patrucci confronted him, at first Cortes just ignored him but that became increasingly harder as he got halfway through his third drink and Patrucci started on about the five men he'd lost. Cortes gritted his teeth and gripped his glass tighter as Patrucci continued lecturing him, Cortes' patience finally snapped a Patrucci demanded to know whether or not he liked having men under his command die. Cortes' grip on the glass tightened so much that the glass shattered spilling what remained of his fourth drink, he turned to the now frightened patrucci and before anyone in the bar knew what had happened Patrucci was on the ground clutching his nose, blood seeping out from under his hands. Cortes stood over Patrucci fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were bone white, before he could decide whether or not to continue pummelling Patrucci a group of his crew led him away to another part of the bar as Patrucci aided by others picked himself up and fled from the bar. It was sometime and many more drinks later before Cortes had left the bar.

The sirens had fallen silent a few minutes ago and the last few people scrambled into their homes as the three Sphere patrollers docked, Cortes unsteadily got to his feet so he could see who the Sphere had sent to terrorize the inhabitants of Puerto Angle. From two of the patrollers six Brigadiers marched out and lined up in the street weapons at the ready, from the third patroller emerged Oslo himself. Cortes watched with growing anger as Oslo stalked past his hiding place towards the bar surrounded by the six Briggs, if sober Cortes would've stayed where he was, if sober he wouldn't even be where he was but with Wayan, Dahlia and the Vector. But he wasn't, instead he was cowering in an alleyway drunk after having lost five crew mates to the Sphere. Oslo's sudden appearance wasn't helping either, only serving in aiding the irrational part of his mind to win his mental argument on what to do. The irrational side won as Cortes made his way into the street gun in hand, he raised his gun and fired, Oslo realizing what was happening too late turning to face Cortes just as the bullet struck him in between the eyes. Oslo's body collapsed to the ground in a lifeless heap, Cortes watched him fall with drunken fascination and the moment Oslo hit the ground a fire fight between the Rebel Pirates and the Brigadiers broke out. Cortes felt someone tackling him to the ground but not before a burning explosion of pain in his left shoulder successfully fought it's way through his drunken haze, once on the ground Cortes turned his head to the left to see Wayan pressing a rag to his shoulder while yelling something at him. Cortes at him blankly as everything slowly went black and the sounds of the fight faded away.

Cortes slowly came to in an infirmary bed, he could see Wayan, Dahlia, Mahad, Lena, Cheng and the Vector murmuring amongst themselves a short distance away. His left shoulder felt strange and so undid the top button on the infirmary pyjama shirt and lifted the side to take a look, his shoulder was heavily bandaged which explained why it felt so strange. The vector had noticed he was awake and left the others to continue murmuring amongst themselves, he came up to Cortes' right side and helped him re-button the shirt before smiling kindly at him and speaking in a hushed tone. "how are you feeling?" Cortes shrugged his good shoulder and remained silent for a few seconds avoiding looking at the Vector. "How long was I out?" He asked in an equally hushed voice. "The whole of last night and the better part of today." the vector replied, Cortes was silent for a few more seconds before speaking after hesitating a few time. "I killed Oslo didn't I?" Cortes asked still refusing to look at the Vector, the Vector gently placed a hand on Cortes' right shoulder before replying. "Yes... you should get some rest." Vector lightly patted Cortes' shoulder as the others all crowded around his bed. "What were you thinking Cortes! You could have been killed!" Exclaimed Dahlia before a *Shhh* from the Vector silenced her. "It's alright Cortes, go to sleep, everything is under control." Wayan said calmly as Cortes struggled to stay awake, he soon lost the battle as his eyelids drooped closed sending him into a dreamless sleep. The others crept as quietly as they could out of the infirmary and into the street, a few minutes after their departure a cheer sounded from outside, unheard by the sleeping pirate captain.


End file.
